The present invention relates to pumping systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to time-based multi-mode pump control.
Pumps are used in a variety of applications to move liquids/fluids from one location to another. For example, pumps are utilized in wells to tap into ground aquifers and in storage tanks to collect/dispense water, oil, gasoline, chemicals, and other liquids. Additionally, pumps are utilized in sumps to remove water from structures (e.g., basements and crawl spaces). Pumps are also used in septic systems and treatment plants to move and distribute effluent for treatment. Pumps are further used in pipeline applications to move oil and other liquids from one geographic location to another.